Retailers are continually evolving product displays in hopes of discovering more effective and visually attractive means for displaying products to potential consumers. The packaging for products may be designed to facilitate product display. For example, given the limited shelf space available in retail stores, it is often desirable to provide product packaging configured to facilitate hanging of products from rods, pegs, or other display fixture support members.